ZDaemon
El ZDaemon es una portación o source port multijugador en línea, qué está basado en ZDoom, que a su vez esta basado en el motor Doom original. Tiene unos pequeños cambios, como las modalidades "Capture the flag", "Team Deathmatch", la posibilidad de jugar hasta 16 jugadores en línea y la de introducir bots. Modos de juego * 1-on-1 Es un deathmatch, con solo dos jugadores enfrentados. * FFA (Free For All) Es prácticamente deathmatch pero con un nombre diferente. Es una pelea todos contra todos hasta un cierto límite de muertes (frags) o tiempo. * TDM (Team DeathMatch) En esta modalidad de juego, dos o más equipos luchan entre sí para obtener una cierta cantidad de frags y así ganar la partida (los puntos de todo el equipo se suman, así que generalmente se juega a 100 frags). * CTF (Capture The Flag) Modalidad de juego entre dos equipos en el que el objetivo es que un equipo robe la bandera del oponente y vuelva, evitando que el enemigo robe la suya. * 4way Una variante de CTF donde son cuatro los equipos enfrentados. * Coop (Cooperative) El cooperativo no tiene gran explicación, todos los jugadores tienen que tratar de pasar el nivel matando a todos los demonios que haya allí y llegar a la salida. * RJump (Rocket Jump) Este modo de juego trata en llegar los más pronto posible a la salida usando la destreza y habilidad con los rockets para pasar obstaculos. Tutorial de ZDaemon 1) Lo primero que haremos es descargar el ZDaemon, obviamente. Pueden hacerlo desde la página oficial del programa (http://www.zdaemon.org/) 2) Descomprimimos (o instalamos) el archivo en la carpeta que deseemos. A continuación, abrimos el archivo "zlauncher.exe" y aceptamos los Términos de Uso del programa. Al aceptarlos, nos abrirá una ventana nueva, donde deberemos ingresar nuestro nombre de usuario y contraseña. ¿Qué sucede si no tienes uno? Simple, llenas los campos de usuario y contraseña y haces click en "New Account". Si está todo en orden, nos cambiará la ventana de "Login" por una ventana de "Bienvenida". Si ocurre algún error, debe ser porque el nick que elegiste está siendo utilizado por otro usuario, prueba con cambiarlo y recuerda que no se admiten espacios y algunos carácteres especiales en los nicks. 3) La ventana que dice "Welcome!" nos informará que es la primera vez que estamos utilizando el programa, y nos pregunta si deseamos especificar la carpeta donde tenemos guardados los archivos "IWAD" de los juegos. Hacemos click en "Yes" y procedemos a indicar la ubicación del o los "IWAD" haciendo click en "Add" cuando finalicemos, hacemos click en "Done" Basicamente, eso es lo que hay que hacer para jugar. Si quieren ser servers de un juego, van a la opción "Server" dentro del Launcher y hacen click en "Start Server..." configuran las opciones y listo. Cómo crear un servidor en Zdaemon thumb|300px|Zdaemon Server Launcher (imagen 1) Estos son los pasos tendientes a crear un servidor. Veáse la imágen de la derecha para referenciar cada punto: # La dirección exacta donde se encuentra el WAD que quieres jugar # Dirección de e-mail (opcional) # Pon aquí el IWAD que vas a usar. Puede ser Doom, Doom1, Doom2, Plutonia, TNT, Fredoom y Heretic, este ultimo mostrando algunos errores. # Pon aquí el PWAD que quieras usar. Te recomiendo que lo tengas en la carpeta Zdaemon\wads porque si no el Zdaemon te dirá que no tienes el WAD. # El tipo de juego: Deathmatch, CTF, Cooperativo y Team Deathmatch. Si quieres crear un servidor de duelos, tendrás que tener seleccionado "Deathmatch" y con un número de jugadores máximo de 2 (ver #12). # Selecciona Advertise on master para que tu servidor aparezca en el servidor maestro (el que todos conocemos y vemos). Selecciona Advertise on LAN si quieres que sólo aparezca en LAN, y la última opción hace que el servidor aparezca en ámbos. # Este es el nombre del servidor. # El puerto en el que estará el servidor. No te recomiendo que lo toques. # El límite de tiempo en minutos. Usar 0 para que no haya límite de tiempo. # El límite de frags que hay que alcanzar para acabar la partida. # El número máximo de gente que puede entrar a tu servidor. # El número máximo de gente que puede jugar en tu servidor. # El nivel de dificultad. Para deathmatch normalmente se pone en Nightmare, ya que así se tiene el doble de munición sin que los botiquines te curen el doble, como ocurre en I'm Too Young To Die. # El informe de las partidas. Se puede elegir qué tan completo quieres que sea. No es demasiado importante, pero aún así veremos lo que contiene: thumb|300px|Log setup (A) Informe de conecciones. (B) Informe de los frags y de las armas que se van recogiendo. © Sólo los frags'. (D)' Informe completo. (E) Disponibilidad de los logs. Ahí puedes elegir qué haces con ellos, si te los quedas, los mueves a la carpeta "old logs" ó si te los cargas. Yo siempre lo dejo en keep logs. # Como quieres que se ejecute el Servidor: normal, minimizado o escondido. # DMFlags. Es una parte de la configuración de tu partida, esto sí que es bastante importante. Mira bien lo que quieres que haya en tu servidor y seleccionalo. # DMFlags 2. Es la otra parte de la configuración de tu partida, igual de importante que el anterior. #Es el tiempo que debe pasar para que un mensaje puede ser repetido. # Es el máximo de mensajes que puede mandar un jugador. Si se excede, el jugador no podrá decir nada por un tiempo. # La Rcon es para manejar el servidor desde el cliente, si la activas debes colocar una contraseña, así cuando estes en el juego, abres la consola y colocas "Rcon " y podrás poner comandos de administrador. # Ésto sólo lo debes tocar si tu partida no es de deathmatch. Aquí controlas cosas como el fuego amigo, el número de equipos (CTF, TDM) y la puntuación a alcanzar por un equipo en un TDM. # Mensaje de bienvenida a los nuevos jugadores. # Pincha aquí si deseas cambiar el órden por defecto en el que se juegan los mapas. # La palabra lo dice, "wads opcionales". Si pones un wad como opcional, quien vaya a entrar a tu servidor lo tiene que tener porque el getwad no se lo descargará. Y bueno, si el wad se trata de un wad de skins, sonidos ó de lo que sea (que verdaderamente es opcional), quien no tenga ese ó esos wads podrá entrar al servidor sin problemas, pero no dispondrá de lo que le pueden ofrecer esos wads opcionales. # Pincha aquí si quieres usar bots # Pincha aquí cuando tengas listo tu servidor. En unos segundos te saldrá en la lista de servidores de Zdaemon ó en LAN, dependiendo de cómo lo hayas configurado. # Guardar cambios, ni mas ni menos. # Grabar la configuración de un servidor. Útil para no tener que crearlo una y otra vez. # Carga la configuración de un servidor previamente guardada. # Contraseña (opcional). Botones * CFG Editor Casi sin utilidad, para editar el zserv.cfg que esta en la carpeta de Zdaemon * Banlist Editor Para editar el zd_banlist.txt, que es donde aparecen la lista de IP's baneadas. * Con. Calculator Para calcular cuantos jugadores podrán entrar y jugar en tu servidor. * Your Servers Te muestras los servidores que tienes corriendo y los que has parado, además de poder pararlos, correrlos, entrar en ellos, mostrarlos, ocultarlos o etcetera. * ZLauncher es para abrir el Zdaemon Launcher. Cómo crear servidor cuando se tiene router Bien, todo lo anterior de crear servidor funciona, pero no en algunos casos. Más o menos vienen a ser dos cosas las que pueden llegar a interferir: A) Firewall B) Router Lo del firewall és fácil apañarlo, porque la primera vez que ejecutes el Zdaemon te lo dirá. Lo del router ya tiene algo más de complicación, y eso és lo que voy a explicar ahora. Primero de todo, obviamente verás que al crear partida, no sale el servidor en la lista. Eso es porque no tienes los puertos necesarios abiertos. ¿Y cómo abrirlos?. Pues tienes que ir a la configuración de tu router. Para ello debes saber tu puerta de enlace predeterminada, la cual puedes averiguar si vas a "ejecutar", escribes cmd y luego ipconfig. Cópiala y escríbela en la barra de direcciones de tu navegador. Ahora una vez dentro ve al apartado desde el que puedas abrir los puertos y hazlo tal que así: Nombre de la aplicación: Zdaemon Rango de puertos para abrir: 10666 y 10666 (si quieres abrir un rango mayor, házlo, pero con que abras el 10666 va que chuta). Protocolo: UDP (importante) Dirección IP: si te ocurre como a mí, te pedirá sólo las tres últimas cifras. Ve al menú inicio y de ahí a panel de control. Ahora pincha en conexiones de red y selecciona tu conexión. Si tienes Windows XP, podrás ver la IP a la izquierda (que no corresponderá a la tuya, sino a la que te endosa el router). Las 3 últimas cifras de la misma, introdúcelas. Y bueno, en teoría ya lo deberías tener. Ahora, te recomiendo que en el Zdaemon te vayas a settings --> custom Zdaemon servers y introduzcas la dirección 127.0.0.1. Así, cuando crées el servidor, podrás verlo tanto en el servidor maestro como en lan...y recomiendo mucho entrar en lan, porque al menos a mí, el ping se me va mucho si no entro de esa forma. Creación de wads en compatibilidad con Zdaemon Zdaemon es un puerto basado en el Zdoom, por lo tanto, puede usar gran parte de los efectos que se pueden usar en éste (slopes, agua profunda, puentes falsos, scripts...). Sin embargo, el Zdaemon está basado en una versión muy antígua del Zdoom, por lo que si nos ponemos a crear un mapa en "Zdoom (Doom in Hexen format)" (que es el formato a emplear si quieres añadir éstas características, que son propias del puerto, pero impropias del Doom de toda la vida), tal vez tengamos algún problema de compatibilidad al ejecutar el mapa en el Zdaemon, si no tenemos claro lo que podemos poner y lo que no. Como solución, se crearon unos archivos de configuración para Doom builder; los cuales usados con éste editor, te dan la garantía de que tu wad va a ir bien en Zdaemon. Además es muy útil si te propones hacer un wad de Capture the flag, porque podrás poner directamente los puntos de salida para cada equipo y las banderas; en lugar de tener que poner fuentes de partículas y un par de llaves (que es como se hace cuando se está editando en "Zdoom (Doom in Hexen format)"). Y sin más charla, aquí tenéis los archivos necesarios para editar en compatibilidad con Zdaemon: Pulsa aquí para bajarlos Como crear un mapa de "Capture the Flag" Necesario: obviamente un editor de mapas, y algunas buenas ideas. Algunos conceptos: un mapa de Capture the Flag (CTF para abreviar) es básicamente como un mapa cualquiera, sólo que con banderas y con puntos de aparición específicos de cada equipo. Los mapas pueden tener hasta 4 equipos distintos, cada uno con sus puntos de aparición específicos y con sus banderitas. Claro, que en realidad es algo más complicado que eso, porque algunas cosas se tienen que tener en cuenta. Primero, evita hacer mapas asimétricos a menos que estés completamente seguro que la asimetría no va a favorecer a alguno de los dos equipos; segundo, haz distinciones entre las bases añadiendo texturas (ó cosas) del color del equipo, para que se sepa en todo momento donde se encuentra uno; tercero, construye al menos dos caminos para llegar a la bandera, porque de lo contrario tu mapa se convertirá en un festival de cohetes y además será harto difícil tan siquiera coger una bandera; y por último, ¡por dios, haz el mapa lo suficientemente grande!...tampoco algo mastodóntico, pero que pueda albergar por lo menos 6 jugadores bien. Metodología (Doom builder): si estás construyendo en Zdaemon (Doom in Hexen format) la cosa es muy sencilla. Simplemente coloca en la base roja un "thing" de "red flag" (número 5131), y desperdigados en esa base coloca "things" de "Player red start" (número 5081). Ahora haz lo propio con la base azul (vigila la simetría), sólo que obviamente en lugar de un "thing" de "red flag" deberemos colocar uno de "blue flag" (número 5130), y en lugar de los "Player red starts" tendremos que poner "Player blue starts" (número 5080). No obstante, si estás construyendo en otro formato (como el "Zdoom (Doom in Hexen format)"), lo que tienes que hacer es sustituír los puntos de aparición de cada equipo por fuentes de partículas (rojas para el equipo rojo y azules para el equipo azul), y las banderas por llaves (roja y azul). Luego al jugar en Zdaemon sólo tendríamos que activar la opción "CTF compatibility mode", y con eso ya podríamos jugar una partida como si hubiesemos puesto los puntos de salida y las banderas directamente. Claro, el problema de ésto es que no te permite 4 equipos, y que además da pié a que aparezcan errores al jugar. No sería la primera vez que al entrar en un servidor de CTF he visto una llave roja en lugar de una bandera, con lo que si la coge álguien de otro equipo no te das ni cuenta de quién la tiene. Vamos, que pudiendo usar el otro método, no recomiendo para nada el de las llaves. Links externos * Página oficial del ZDaemon Genealogía en:ZDaemon Categoría:Source Ports